The present disclosure relates to a storage device, and a garbage collection method of a data storage system having the storage device.
A semiconductor memory device may be classified into a volatile memory device such as a dynamic random access memory (DRAM), a static random access memory (SRAM), and the like, and a nonvolatile memory device such as an electrically erasable programmable read only memory (EEPROM), a ferroelectric random access memory (FRAM), a phase-change random access memory (PRAM), a magnetoresistive random access memory (MRAM), a flash memory, and the like. The volatile memory device loses stored data when power is interrupted while the nonvolatile memory device can retain stored data even when power is interrupted. A flash memory has the advantages of high programming speed, low power consumption, high storage capacity. Thus, a data storage device based upon the flash memory is widely used. Examples of the data storage device based upon the flash memory include a solid state drive (SSD) replacing a conventional hard disk and a memory card such as a Secure Digital (SD) card, a MultiMediaCard (MMC), and the like.